


T. E. L.

by lferion



Category: 20th Century CE RPF, T. E. Lawrence - Seven Pillars of Wisdom, T. E. Lawrence - The Mint
Genre: Asceticism, Dreamers, Freeverse, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-10-27
Updated: 1998-10-27
Packaged: 2017-10-10 14:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion





	T. E. L.

And how shall Dreamers live  
   that see but brokenness, insensate flesh  
   the mundane, petty squalor of the merely day-to-day?

           There seems a very message  
             shining out, beneath, behind, within  
             the architected language of the seven pillared tale

And how might Dreamers live  
   but by order stark, that puzzles other eyes -  
   compelled, remote, intense, unsaid?

           And in that country lives  
             no comfort, no relief from knowledge,  
             care or consequence, and no surcease from grief.


End file.
